There is known a washing machine which includes a drum provided in a housing thereof and is adapted to wash laundry contained in the drum. There is also known a washing machine which is adapted to supply ozone-containing air (also called “cleaning air”) into a drum thereof for sterilization and deodorization (sometimes referred to generally as “sanitization”) of laundry with the cleaning air in the drum (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The washing machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is capable of performing a laundry sanitization operation (called “air-wash operation”) with the use of the cleaning air independently of an ordinary laundry process and a drying process.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-195896